Evolución
by Schala S
Summary: Algunos dicen que el que es ahora no es el que debería ser, ¿pero acaso Vegeta no ha vivido mucho durante su vida? ¿Pero acaso no es natural el lugar en el cual ha terminado? Él, antes príncipe y ahora padre, sabe que todo es por algo: está donde es feliz. One shot! Una reflexión sobre Vegeta.


**_Disclaimer_ :** _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release (?).

* * *

 **EVOLUCIÓN**

* * *

—la vida de quien más vivió—

* * *

Si consideramos que la vida es como una escultura, la metáfora podría funcionar de la siguiente manera: uno abre los ojos ante el mundo y no es nada, ¡nada!, más que una vida, como si tanto fuera poco. Y no es hasta que la vida toca un contexto que se convierte en un alguien, en un ser único y irreproducible, una persona que es, como un signo, aquello que nadie más. Por eso la vida es una escultura, porque adquiere su forma a partir de cada vivencia, cada golpe, cada herida; es una vida que, como la escultura, va mutando y mutando hasta convertirse en lo que estaba destinada a ser. O no.

Vegeta es, entonces, una vida que, como una escultura, ha logrado alcanzar su forma final. Pero claro: él no contaba con que esa forma fuera tan diferente a la planeada para alguien como él.

Vegeta no contaba con convertirse en quien tanto agradece, ahora, ser.

Nacido en cuna de oro y destinado a gloria, sangre, destrucción y pasión: Vegeta era el príncipe de los saiyajin. Su destino era el de un guerrero de élite que dedicaría su vida entera a las batallas que tanto placer provocan en los portadores de esa sangre en particular, esa a la que nada más que la fuerza le importa, esa que tanto significado encuentra en pelear. Pero un un tirano intergaláctico sería quien arruinara su destino al borrar del universo a su planeta natal, al dejar casi extinta a su raza. Freezer lo convertiría en su soldado, un soldado más, no el príncipe de élite que realmente era; Freezer lo sumiría en más de dos décadas grises de peleas y más peleas que lo llenaban de satisfacción, pero más de una mortal sed de venganza.

En peleas y peleas que ganaban batallas para otro, no para sí mismo, no para el príncipe, no para quien se suponía que debía ser.

Hasta que Kakarotto apareció.

A Vegeta no podía importarle menos la vida de Raditz y de Nappa, pues él no sentía apego a su pueblo, sino a su orgullo de príncipe saiyajin. Ni sus padres, ni su planeta: a Vegeta le importaba él. Pero Kakarotto era distinto y siempre estaba rodeado por otras personas a las cuales llamaba sus amigos. Kakarotto era tan bueno que le parecía asqueroso.

Vegeta, hasta ese punto, era de esos que reían, que se mofaban, que humillaban y mataban y mutilaban y desaparecían. ¡Y claro! Nadie podía quitarle lo bailado, como dicen: nada era mejor que ganar, que demostrar quién era, que recordarle al mundo que aún existía el príncipe de los saiyajin. Y entonces Kakarotto le ganó y después le ganó a Freezer y después desapareció y dejó a Vegeta libre del control del tirano y sin más destino que la muerte, mas no la gloria.

Y para colmo lo revivió. ¡Ja!

«Elimínalo con tus manos de saiyajin», le había dicho al ser derrotado por Freezer, justo antes de la batalla. ¡Kakarotto, luchando por el orgullo saiyajin en vez de él! No se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

Pasara lo que pasara, lo tenía que derrotar.

Estaba en la Tierra, lugar en el cual era conveniente aguardar por Kakarotto para así poder derrotarlo de una maldita vez. Poco le interesaba ser uno más en el grupo de sabandijas que seguían al sujeto al que llamaban de esa manera tan ridícula, «Goku»; tenía que quedarse ahí, pues si no lo hacía quizá nunca lo podría derrotar. Y quedándose allí apareció la tercera persona que desviaría su destino, aquella que más lo torcería a sus propias expensas: Bulma y sus gritos, Bulma y sus inventos estrafalarios, Bulma y sus provocaciones.

Bulma en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad, desnuda, recibiéndolo.

Había intimado con alienígenas, con unas cuantas, aunque no sentía especial interés en aquellos placeres mundanos que tanto entretenían a Raditz y Nappa. Pero con ella, oh: Bulma era un desafío. Quizá por eso soportaba un poco, no demasiado, su compañia, hasta que el hecho más inusitado se sucedió:

—Vegeta.

—¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Estoy embarazada, Vegeta.

Al saber que el hijo de Kakarotto era un prodigio que extraía su potencial mediante la ira, Vegeta se había dicho que debía reproducirse en la Tierra, quizá. Muy olvidada había quedado la idea en el momento en que estaba, obsesionado con Kakarotto, ese maldito Kakarotto de sus sueños que se le reía y se le reía por saberse más fuerte que él. Y bien podría haberle dicho a la muchacha terrícola que se quitara a ese híbrido, que él no iba a asumir responsabilidad alguna, que él...

* * *

Frena. Lleva quince minutos de ida y vuelta alrededor del gazebo del patio. Al mirar a la izquierda, ve a Trunks pelear con Goten, al hijo de uno convertido en el mejor amigo del otro. Frunce el ceño al observar a su primogénito.

El mayor error de su vida lo había cometido con él. Con él no por engendrarlo, sino por no haber siquiera considerado ser un padre para él.

* * *

... Pero no pudo decirle nada, no por no poder en sí, pues si a él se le antojaba todo era posible, ¡porque yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin! y blablablá, sino porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo nada de ella ni nada de quien estaba en camino. Nada de nada, salvo la idea de que ese niño fuera a lucir menos saiyajin que él, con los cabellos de la terrícola, con los ojos de la terrícola.

Colores no saiyajin era lo que menos quería verle. Repugnantes colores que tanto lo remitían al infeliz que había llegado del futuro con la facultad de convertirse en super-saiyajin.

¡Ni pensarlo!

Irónica es la vida cuando quiere dar una lección: el bebé de colores y el viajero de colores eran el mismo ser.

Trunks, el bebé; Trunks del futuro: eran el mismo, pero no lo eran, pero uno le había abierto los ojos con respecto a los dos. Los siente dos figuras diferentes y no es capaz de sentirlos un único hijo; para él, son dos. Para él, con quien viene en camino ahora, sus hijos serán tres. Es que es inevitable sentirlo así, pues ningún sentir había brotado en él al ver al chiquillo recién nacido, tampoco al enterarse de que el viajero era su hijo y por eso era poderoso. ¡Al saber que su sangre, al fin y al cabo, había asesinado a Freezer! Su sangre, el orgullo de su sangre al enterarse de que ese viajero era su hijo: Vegeta no lo sabía, pero esa sería la semilla de todo lo demás.

Si cada persona en su vida que es una escultura había dejado una huella que había cambiado su figura para siempre, la que el viajero había dejado era una particularmente especial. Se cansó de humillarlo, de insultarlo, de discriminarlo, de todo y de más, pero él seguía siendo su hijo, y era fuerte, y había derrotado a Freezer, y precisaba un trato saiyajin para que comprendiera su linaje y para que se volviera más fuerte. El problema del Trunks del futuro era ser demasiado terrícola…

* * *

Los niños pelean, se ríen como alguna vez se había reído él al matar en una purga, pero no: las risas, la de su hijo especialmente, son producto de otra cosa, tienen otro tinte; son producto del terrícola, no del saiyajin. Son risas de un niño feliz, no de un príncipe despojado de su reino reducido a soldado que sólo al matar encuentra significado a su existencia.

* * *

… Era demasiado terrícola, y Vegeta no lo podía soportar, no en un hijo de él.

No podía ver atisbos de Kakarotto en un hijo de él. Aún no.

Sin saberlo, dentro de su corazón comenzaba a brotar un tallo. ¡La vida entera jactándose de tener un corazón frío y de pura maldad, para que le brotara algo allí! Cuando el tallo ya era lo suficientemente fuerte, Cell asesinó al Trunks del futuro. En ese momento, el orgullo de Vegeta se transformó en otra cosa.

En amor.

Antes, sin embargo, otro latido había retumbado en su corazón: Kakarotto había muerto también.

Se juró jamás volver a pelear, perdió toda motivación. Kakarotto se había convertido en la meta de su completa existencia y ya no existía más, ¡maldito sea! Natural había sido convertirse en un fantasma y errar por la Tierra, errar y errar con tallos desbordándole del corazón. Es que el bebé era su hijo, es que Bulma era su madre: en sus años fantasmales y conducido por los tallos, se había refugiado en los dos. Pronto descubrió que eso de tener una familia no estaba tan mal.

Estaba demasiado bien.

Natural, sí, fue que Bulma y el pequeño Trunks plantaran bandera en su corazón. Aunque renuente en un principio, Vegeta terminó dentro de esa familia.

Cuando las ganas de entrenar retornaron, cuando recordó que podía hacerse más fuerte aun cuando Kakarotto ya no existiera, entrenar al niño se convirtió en su pasatiempo favorito. Al mismo tiempo, lo era despertar en brazos de quien por fin era no su amante, sino su mujer.

Un desliz lo tiene cualquiera; el escultor puede equivocarse al dar forma a cierta parte de la pieza. Vegeta retrocedió ante Majin Buu al anhelar ser uno que ya no era, pero reconocer a Kakarotto como el número uno terminó de fortalecer su corazón. ¡No más obsesión, no más locura! Nunca iba a dejar de esforzarse; no ser el mejor le permitía no estancarse.

Después de esa batalla, el final de la redención: era padre, era esposo, era el protector de esa familia. Los amaba y los consideraba aquello que lo hacía fuerte, pues por defenderlos de todo era capaz. Esa era la respuesta a todo…

* * *

Esa es, hasta hoy.

La escultura que es la vida nunca termina de moldearse. Siempre queda algo por hacer, un retoque por dar. A Vegeta, sólo le falta algo más: hacerlo bien, esta vez.

Nada lo redimirá ante los ojos que la verdad conocen, los suyos en lo más íntimo de su ser: cuando Trunks nació, no había concebido la idea de ser un padre para él. ¡Porque es mentira que uno se redime! No lo hace del todo y no directamente; se redime en un enigma envuelto con simbolismos.

Quien viene en camino ha sido planeado, no es un hijo nacido de la pasión sofocante de los que Bulma y Vegeta eran. Es un hijo concebido en un seno de amor, en una familia conformada y fortalecida, moldeada, perfeccionada por la diversas circunstancias. Porque la escultura, al final, no lo conforma a Vegeta: conforma a su propia familia, completa. Y habrá quienes digan que Vegeta no estaba destinado a terminar así, como un hombre que es capaz de rechazar incluso el entrenamiento por el simple hecho de querer permanecer al lado de su mujer, ¡y eso es cierto! Vegeta sabe que este no era su destino, que él era un asesino, un hombre de corazón rellenado con maldad.

Y qué bueno es, sabe, que su destino terminara siendo este y no el original.

Tendrá otro hijo con Bulma y con este será padre desde el primer instante, pero no para reparar el error del pasado, porque nada reparará el haber rechazado a Trunks en el inicio; lo será porque, esta vez, no sé permitirá cometer el mismo error.

Esta vez, lo hará bien.

¡Y qué inevitable esbozar esta sonrisa! Frenarse en su caminata de reflexión y sonreír por un instante. No era este su destino al nacer, no es la posición que se le había comandado ocupar, pero la escultura puede variar, puede ajustarse a las pretensiones de su escultor a medida que el tiempo transcurre, porque en el tiempo se vive y en la vida se adquieren distintas clases de inspiración. No era la idea, pero termina siendo lo que debía ser.

Varios escultores habían pasado por su vida: Freezer, Kakarotto, Bulma, un Trunks, el otro Trunks. El último será quién viene en camino.

¿O _la_?

Sonríe otra vez.

O _la_.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Este fic es para **Ashril** , nada más tengo por decir, y se lo dedico a ella y a **Dev** : esto es todo lo que yo pienso de Vegeta, es cómo interpreto todo lo que le sucedió en la serie, es mi descripción de su evolución. Es, también, mi análisis de lo que pasó en el capítulo de anoche: Vegeta quiere hacerlo bien esta vez, porque ahora ama a su familia. No es redención; es querer hacerlo bien. Y es hermoso, porque es humano._

 _Vegeta llegó al punto más humano de su historia y me emociona mucho lo que veremos próximamente de él. ¡Y me encanta compartirlo con Uds. dos! Gracias por todo, chicas. Las amo._

 _Y nada: GRACIAS A SOPHY por la portada. n.n_

 _¡Espero les guste! Gracias por leer._

 _Nos leemos_.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
